


School Day Sorrows [One Shot Collection]

by Shuichi_Akai



Series: Weak Hero [11]
Category: Weak Hero (Webcomic)
Genre: Angst, Drama, Family, Friendship, Gen, Love, Manhwa, One Shot Collection, Trauma, Webtoon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-08
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-14 14:49:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29918553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shuichi_Akai/pseuds/Shuichi_Akai
Summary: This is a collection of Weak Hero one shots revolving around the characters that tend to be on the sadder and more serious side.
Relationships: Weak Hero - Relationship
Series: Weak Hero [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2021081
Kudos: 7





	1. Big Brother (Kenny Ji)

Kenny Ji laid in his hospital bed. The reoperation had been a success. With a lot of time and therapy, he would be able to walk again. However, the doctor's statement from when he had first been hospitalized was still the same. 

He would never be able to run again. He would never be able to play soccer again. He would never be able to achieve his dream of becoming a soccer player.

His dreams had been shattered the moment the wooden beam shattered his leg.

 _'Maybe I deserved this,'_ He thought bitterly.

He had been an idiot in middle school when he first joined Manwol Union. In his first year of middle school, he looked up to Manwol. In his eyes, they were the strongest and coolest. He wanted to be just like them.

When he was accepted into their ranks, he happily participated in Manwol Union activities. Whether it was bullying other students, stealing, or vandalism, he didn't care and happily complied. 

He was cool. He was popular. He was happy.

Then, his little brother began to mimic his behavior. Jake began to get into fights in school. When Kenny asked why, Jake simply answered that he was just following what Kenny did. 

That was when Kenny realized that Jake looked up to _him._

Kenny decided that he would change. When he got into high school, he began to distance himself from the rest of Manwol. He wanted to leave, but he couldn't work up the courage.

He made his decision when the head of Manwol, Changyeon Lee, wanted to recruit Jake.

The thought of his little brother going around and doing the same criminal activities that he himself had been doing...sickened him. He knew that he wouldn't get off easy, but he wouldn't drag Jake into such a shitty mess.

He should've known better. Of course Jake would want revenge. To get the necessary reinforcements, Jake joined the Yeongdeungpo Union.

As much as Kenny hated to say it, but it was better that Jake joined Yeongdeungpo instead of Manwol. Donald Na gave Jake more freedom than Manwol would have. He wasn't too strict about Jake's deadlines either. The steady stream of income was also a plus and paid off Kenny's medical bills.

_'Maybe this is karma for all the bad things I did back when I was in Manwol,'_

**So this one shot collection is the opposite of _Donald Na X Gravy._ This one shot collection has more serious themes. There may be some AU chapters, such as another Donald Na's Sibling story, but it will still have a serious theme.**


	2. Guilt (Jake)

_'It's my fault...'_

After Jake returned home from defeating Manwol, he fell to his knees and finally broke down into tears. 

_'Manwol attacked him because Kenny refused to let them recruit_ me _...'_

Kenny's dreams were crushed because of him. 

_'If I had laid low...If I hadn't drawn attention to myself...If I hadn't defeated Naksung Fam...then Manwol wouldn't have noticed me. They wouldn't have wanted me to join them and Kenny wouldn't have had to refuse like that. He wouldn't have gotten hurt!'_

His big brother would never be able to run again. His leg was permanently damage and would never heal completely. 

_'It's my fault! My fault! My fault!'_

"Jake?" Dean called as he entered the Ji's house. 

"Dean..." Jake managed to rasp out.

Jake had been furious when he found out what Manwol Union did to his brother and used his rage to fuel his attacks. Even after Manwol was destroyed, he was _still_ angry, but at the moment his grief and sorrow took over.

Dean knelt down and brought his friend into a hug. He wouldn't be able to ease the pain. Hell, he himself was affected by the incident because he also viewed Kenny as an older brother, but Jake was in more pain than him. 

He wasn't going to say something cheesy like "It's going to be okay" because that'd be a lie. _Nothing_ was going to be okay. Kenny wouldn't be able to recover completely and Jake was stuck working for Donald Na to repay his debt.

The one thing Dean _could_ do was stay by Jake's side through all of it.

**I feel like Jake feels at least _some_ guilt even though Kenny tells him that it's not his fault.**

**If you thought Chapter 1 and Chapter 2 were sad, just wait until Chapter 3.**


End file.
